Can't You See?
by I'mnotthatkindofgirl
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends for six years..will she finally get up the nerve to tell him she's in love with him? This story is about the memories they share and their amazing friendship.


_New story! Hope you like it. Right now it's pretty tame but it will turn into M rating sooner or later. Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters….I'm just putting them into my own story. _

_Just do it Bella. Tell Edward how you feel. He's finally single! Take the chance before he gets scooped up. Sigh_.

There's no way I'll get enough courage to tell him how I feel. Not after what happened when I was crushing on Emmett and told him. I can't lose my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him…

Here…I should probably start from the beginning. You must be so confused. Heck this is my life and I'm confused. My name is Bella Swan. I'm a sophomore at the University of Washington and I'm in love with my best guy friend who only sees me as a little sister. And…well this is the story of my pathetic imagination of a love story.

**Freshmen year**

"_Mom I just want to fast forward through high school and go to college. Best four years of my life? How pathetic is that? This is so dumb. I hate Forks. Why did Dad's dumb job have to bring us here? "I say annoyingly to my mom. _

"_Now Bella sweetie, maybe it won't be as bad as you think. There are lots of other kids at this school who could become your friend. And not just the ones you met last year. It will be ok. And you're going to be the Basketball Manager. You'll meet a lot of people that way," she tries to calm me down but it so doesn't work. _

Little did I know she was right. Being the girls basketball manager would bring me to the one person I still talk to from high school. Crazy how mother's can be right at times.

"A boom box is not a toy you gotta know your limits with a boom box" Andy Samberg's voice came screaming through my phone. I love that guy. But, that also means Edward's texting me. Sigh. I look at my phone.

"Hey! Your birthday is coming up soon!"

I smile. He remembers my birthday. I quickly reply. "Yes, yes it is. I'm gonna be so old. When did this happen?"

It takes a few minutes but he does reply. "Well….about this year. "

He makes my day better. He's the funniest person I've ever met. Swoon. I'm in love.

"Oh…ok. Well…that explains it! I was wondering why I was feeling older this year."

I laugh. And he doesn't reply. He does that sometimes. Gets busy and doesn't answer….I understand...sometimes. So, as I'm thinking I think of something else to say.

"You know it's crazy to think it's been 6 years since we met. I never in a million years thought that the weird kid on the bus would become one of the few people I still talk to from high school."

**Freshmen year**

_Another away basketball game. They wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't the only girl on the bus. There's no reason for my parents to drive to the middle of nowhere. I don't play basketball. It's not a big deal really. I just get a little lonely. As we drive off into the night I stare out the windows wondering how much of a loner I'm becoming. I always thought it'd be cool to be a part of the "in crowd." The "in crowd" at Forks is just….rude. I guess they are really rude anywhere. But..still. Sigh. _

_I look up in time to notice some kid coming to sit next to me. I know who he is. Edward Cullen. Plays football and basketball. Super cute. I love his hair. Sometimes during games when he's on the bench, he doesn't ever play much, I think about just running my hands through his hair. Mmmm. Love it. And for some reason he is sitting next to me…what the mess? He looks at me. Completely serious. _

"_If I fell asleep in your seat what would you do? I mean if I started to fall forward would you put your hands out to catch me or would you just let me fall over into the isle?" _

_Is this kid serious? _

"_Umm….I'd probably let you fall…laugh…and then make sure you were ok." I say in all seriousness. _

"_Oh. Ok." _

_I sit there quietly. What else was I supposed to say? I don't know him. Next thing I know he's looking at me rapping or something…crazy kid. He then turns his back towards me and kinda lays on me and begins talking to everyone else. I'm not really sure what was happening. But little did I know I was going to fall in love with him one day. _

"Bella time for work! You have to leave or you're gonna be late! Bella! Bella!" my mom yells at me.

"Sorry mom! Almost ready," I yell back. Well…so much for having the courage to tell Edward. I'm afraid of losing him. What am I gonna do?

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it…more to come soon! **____** Leave reviews and let me know what you think. This is just a starter chapter. The other ones will be longer promise! **_


End file.
